1. Field of The Invention
This invention relates to the field of tracklight systems with light fixtures positionable in an elongated U-shaped track. Depending track fixtures are attached to an extruded aluminum track having internal insulated conductors therethrough, held in grooves of insulators extending through the length of the track and connected to external power mains. Fixture adapters mechanically and electrically connect the fixtures to the track and the electrical conductors.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art tracklights are normally mounted to a ceiling with screws through drilled holes in the base of a U-shaped track, with the legs of the U depending downwards. The base of the track may optionally be mounted to a wall with the legs extending horizontally outwards.
A basic disadvantage of the above described prior-art tracklight systems is that the depending legs have insulators and conductors on both of their inward-facing surfaces, precluding drilling holes to screw a depending leg to a ceiling or wall. Thus a ceiling installation is limited to attachment through the horizontal base of the U shape of the track.
There are few examples of prior art tracklights specifically for wall mounting. One such example is the Wall Mounted Lighting Track System shown in the appliants"" U.S. Pat. No. 4,812,134 which has its insulator and conductors across the base of a U-shaped track. Although this prior-art track may be fastened to a wall, it has the disadvantage of other prior-art tracklights in ceiling-mounted use, wherein the fixtures, mounted on depending trunnions, extend downward into the room, making the ceiling appear lower, more cluttered and often within reach of the occupants who may damage the fixtures or be injured by touching the fixtures.
The principal object of the present invention is to provide a tracklight system that may be mounted to a ceiling or wall by on-site by drilling or factory pre-drilling one of the depending legs and installing the track with screws into either a ceiling or wall. Another object of the invention is to provide a track system that when attached to a ceiling, emits light substantially parallel to the ceiling. This will permit the track fixures to operate as wall washers, to illuminate objects on walls or on shelves on or near walls. Yet another object of the invention is to provide a track system that is attachable to a ceiling with the fixture and trunnion extending horizontally from the track instead of vertically depending, whereby the fixtures are closer to the ceiling and further from the reach of occupants. Still another object of the invention is to provide a track system that is attachable to a wall, wherein the emitted light is substantially directed parallel to the wall as either a soffit downlight or a cove uplight.
The objects of the present invention are achieved by a tracklight system including an elongated metallic track generally in the shape of a U, having a base and first and second parallel depending legs with proximal ends contiguous with the base of the U and having distal ends terminating in a common plane perpendicular to the legs. A single elongated insulator, including electrical conductors, is attached to only the first depending leg, and the second depending leg is provided with an inward-facing rib that permits an installer in the fireld to drill mounting screw holes through one leg of track and into the ceiling structure.
The advantages of the present invention of a track system are the ability to attach the track to a ceiling through one leg, whereby the open side of the U-shaped track is horizontal, not vertical. Thus the light may be aimed parallel to the ceiling, used as a wall washer, or may be used to illuminate objects on walls or on shelves on or near walls. Yet another advantage of the invention is a track system that is attachable to a ceiling with the fixture and trunnion extending horizontally from the track, closer to the ceiling and further from the reach of occupants. Still another advantage of the invention is a track system that is attachable to a wall as a soffit downlight or a cove uplight